moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xantholne Chadwick
Field Marshal Xantholne Chadwick was and quite most possibly still is a unique paladin to say the least that has lived in the Eastern Kingdoms over the years and has been apart of many wars throughout the ages as well as various brigades so to speak. Throughout his time he has fought in almost every battle the Alliance has waged against the Horde and undead alike. Because of this he has strong feelings towards his fellow men and has made quite a name for himself among others although he would disaprove of and say otherwise countlessly if told so. Because of his Holy and Retribution nature while being affiliated with the Alliance, he has passionately sought out to help the poor and weary among his kinsmen and attempt to show them the ways of the Light so they too may also belive in his just nature. Appearance Xantholne's appearance is of that of a sturdy man who has seen much and knows much about the people around him. The man himself has the complextion of someone who is getting older and reminances about the older days where he knew so little in a vast world filled with terror. His hair still evermuch the same as it ever is now showing signs for greying. His eyes on the otherhand still show that watery ocean blue as they always have. Amongst his face is and other areas of his body are scars from countless battles he has fought in, win or lose he has a scar to show for it. He himself however stands roughly 6'3" and is almost always adorned in his armour no matter how damaged it is and how many times he has to take it to a blacksmith to be mended, he always wears the same one for ages at a time before retiring it from that series of campaigns that it has gone through on a armour rack in a house he owns. It is also to be said that all of his countless weapons which have slain many foes rest there aswell, damaged to the brink of no longer existing. Ever since one of the most previous campaigns he has fought in however, has he suffered a slight limp every now and again; usually in the mornings but shapes it out as quickly as possible as to not remove any contempt from the younger people around him in his olden age now. History The man himself has been long about in his history of Azeroth. He was first born in Capital City and raised there by his mother; a priest, and his father; a king's guard. Throughout his life he grew up with others having no knowledge of what was to come in the following years and aid in the fall of his kingdom by someone he barely knew. Upon his 10 year of being born, his father avidly trained with him using wooden practice swords in techniques that may have saved his life countless times. His mother however was very distraught about it all and was constantly pushing for him to become a priest like herself. Though the boy knew little of his future, he did know he felt a warmth in his chest whenever he went to the Church. It was there he studied contently on his alone time about the Holy Light and prayed to it often and that was one of the main reasons he was selected to become a paladin, one of the Churches secret projects ordered by the King and joined the Knights of the Silver Hand later on and fought back the Orc Menance that came to his lands, but not before his father and mother where slain in the process. After the First Second , and Third wars; Xantholne Chadwick found himself distraught with the current situation of a possible Scourge invasion of Lordaeron and sought out many a times within Prince Arthas' regiment along with Uther who occassionally helped to attempt to stop it. When Prince Arthas Menethil was heading out to Northrend he wished to have gone but with the Order disolved and breaking off into different orginizations, he followed up with the Knights and helped stand watch over the Remains alongside Uther the Lightbringer before being killed by Arthas. It was then that he and a few of his close companions, un-aware of Tirion Fordring reforming the order ; straggled down to Stormwind City , and enlisted within the church and it's army. It was there that Xantholne's military career began once again. Later after though, Naxxramas had become a threat to theArgent Dawn who sought out to reclaim the Plaguelands and all of Lordaeron from the Scourge . At that time, Xantholne traveled North alone and joined his brothers and sisters once again under the new Argent Dawn that lingered there and aided them in defeating Naxxramas and later in the defense of Azeroth from the Scourge that later lead to the Invasion of Northrend and began the Campaign against the Lich King as the Argent Crusade . There Xantholne fought valiantly and rose to become both a Chamion, and a Commander among his fellow Crusaders. He participated in many battles including the sieging of the Titan Depths of Ulduar , and the Siegeof Icecrown Citadel. After The Shattering , Xantholne sought out the Alliance Military Career once again and participated in many events, wars, and campaigns against the Horde before leading to the invasions in Pandaria before he later disappeared and has long since been unknown and unheard of. Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeronian